Operators attach great importance to standby time and talk time of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) on a network, which serve as an important dimension for evaluating user experience. With evolution of wireless communication technologies in a broadband direction and popularization of smart terminals, a power consumption issue of the UE is increasingly critical.
Power consumption of a UE also varies in different cases. For example, operating power consumption of a UE that supports multiple RATs (Radio Access Technology, radio access technology) varies according to the different RATs due to a difference in device power consumption. In addition, because power consumption of a radio frequency circuit in 2G (the 2nd generation, the 2nd generation) mode is less than that in 3G (the 3rd Generation, the 3rd generation) mode, power consumption of a UE during a call on a 2G network is less than that on a 3G network. Furthermore, in a same RAT, power consumption of a terminal may also vary according to different radio resource allocation policies. For example, a 4.75 kbps voice service is more power-saving than a 12.2 kbps voice service. In addition, some applications on a UE are relatively power-consuming and other applications are relatively power-saving.
Such differences in power consumption cause a decrease in the power supply utilization efficiency of a terminal, shorten standby time of the terminal, and also affect battery life of the terminal.